fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Sakura
Sakura is a major playable character from Fire Emblem Fates on the Birthright and Revelation routes. The youngest of the Hoshidan royal siblings, Sakura is a healer who commands the loyalty of Subaki and Hana as her personal retainers. Profile Sakura is the youngest daughter of Sumeragi and Ikona and the youngest child of four in the Hoshidan royal family. According to Ryoma, shortly after her birth, her parents named her after a cherry blossom tree that bloomed beautifully every spring. Originally having another sibling in Corrin, Sakura lost them when they were kidnapped as a young child and raised in Nohr. The rumors had spread throughout the castle that Sakura was supposedly the original target, but Ryoma had denied these notions to her. Still, this event had an effect on her personality, making her meek and timid. Prologue Sakura makes her first appearance in Chapter 4, where she and her older sister Hinoka are ambushed by a horde of Faceless. While Hinoka valiantly takes on the incoming Faceless, Sakura remains behind and provides her sister with healing aid. Fortunately for the pair, Ryoma, Corrin, Kaze and Rinkah had heard of their plight beforehand, and together with their allies, they manage to exterminate the Faceless horde. After reuniting with her long lost sibling, Sakura takes Corrin on a tour around the town of Hoshido in the opening sequences of Chapter 5. She later guides Corrin to the town square to meet up with Mikoto in order for Mikoto to announce the return of her child. Tragedy strikes as the cursed blade of Ganglari that Corrin owns explodes, destroying the town and killing Mikoto. With war inevitable between Hoshido and Nohr, Sakura accompanies her siblings to the Plains of Hoshido in Chapter 6, where the two armies meet in battle. As both Xander and Ryoma call for Corrin to side with them, Sakura calls out to her sibling in desperation. Birthright Corrin decides to stay with Hoshido as they cannot stand the atrocities that King Garon orchestrated against Hoshido and fights with their birth family to help repel Nohr, much to Sakura's joy. After the battle at the Plains of Hoshido, Sakura heads to Fort Jinya in Chapter 7, where she tends to the wounded soldiers and civilians alongside her retainers Hana and Subaki. Corrin arrives on the scene to provide assistance, whereupon she introduces them to her retainers. The fort is suddenly attacked by Nohrians, prompting her to join Corrin in warding off the invaders. After the battle, news revealing that Takumi and Ryoma have gone missing reach Fort Jinya, motivating Corrin and Sakura to embark on a mission to locate them. Later on in Chapter 8, while Corrin's army proceeds up the Eternal Stairway, they are unexpectedly ambushed by a band of "Faceless". Corrin and Kaze proceed to fell them swiftly, only to learn later that the "Faceless" are, in actuality, Wind Tribe members unwillingly disguised by Iago. When the group enters Wind Tribe territory, Sakura attempts to convince two wary tribesmen that the deaths of their kinsmen were a misunderstanding. The tribesmen, recognizing her status as a Hoshidan royal, grants Sakura and Corrin's army permission to parley with Fuga. Fuga challenges the army to a battle to prove their innocence, and during the midst of the ensuing fray, Corrin and Sakura are reunited with Hinoka. After leaving the Wind Tribe, Corrin's army heads towards Izumo in Chapter 9. Sakura, Hinoka and Corrin are invited into the palace of Izumo by Izana, where he promises to treat them to a treatment of relaxation. When Izana lures Sakura and Corrin into a trap, Hinoka, along with Kaze and Saizo, manage to save them after she comes to the realization that Izana's eccentric mannerisms are antithetical to his royal status. However, her theory is proven wrong when they meet the real Izana, who acts exactly the way as Zola did. Afterwards, in Chapter 10, Sakura and Corrin's army are reunited with Takumi, who unexpectedly emerges while they are in the midst of engaging the ninja of Mokushu in battle. Much to their immense horror, Takumi, in a hostile reverie, launches attacks on his allies. Fortunately, Azura manages to intervene by serenading a song to calm Takumi's mind and guide him back to his senses. Some time after a heated battle taking place on Wolfskin Peak concludes in Chapter 15, Takumi contracts a rare disease local to the region. Sakura informs Corrin that one of the Wolfskins that they had fought earlier on could have been responsible for causing him to contract the disease. She also reveals that a lack of prompt treatment could result in his death. Fortunately for them, Ryoma recognizes Palace Macarath in the vicinity, revealing that it possesses a well-stocked apothecary that very likely carries the medicine required for Takumi's recovery. Corrin's army's subsequent attempt to enter the palace is, however, interrupted by Iago, who teleports into the palace in an attempt to halt their advance. The ensuing battle that follows sees Iago being defeated, whereupon he warps himself to safety. Flora, who happened to be stationed in the palace under official orders, then guides Sakura to the apothecary and the medicine that Takumi requires. When Corrin's army later enters Castle Krakenburg in Chapter 25, Iago appears and takes full control over Takumi's mind, revealing that he has been used as a spy for Nohr for much of their journey. Takumi is then commanded to take Azura hostage while Iago forces the Hoshidan siblings to either kill Takumi or watch Azura die. Azura then attempts to sing a song to break Iago's control, only to be stopped by Iago himself, who is very well aware of her power. Fortunately, with Sakura distracting Iago and Corrin's encouragement, Azura is able to sing the song and break Iago's control over him. Corrin's army manages to defeat Iago, who is then killed by Leo and then they battle Xander before confronting Garon himself. The battles waged against Garon both in Chapter 27 and the Endgame see Sakura successfully helping Corrin slay Garon with their army. Upon returning to Castle Shirasagi in Hoshido, Ryoma is crowned Hoshido's new king in a ceremony also attended by the surviving Nohrian royals as Sakura and her siblings proudly watch on. Some time after Ryoma's coronation, Sakura meets with Corrin in the town square of Castle Shirasagi with her siblings, where they pray and convene to a new statue of Mikoto that has been erected in her honor. Conquest Corrin decides to return to their adopted family, much to Sakura and her sibling's shock. Despite their pleas to have them reconsider, Corrin remains resolved to return. Sakura and her siblings attempts to reason with them through combat, but are forced to retreat thanks to the power of the Nohrian siblings. Sakura makes her next appearance in Chapter 18, where she, alongside her siblings, encounters Corrin and their siblings in Izumo. Ryoma immediately launches into a heated exchange of hostilities with Xander, and later attempt to engage in a duel, only to be stopped by Izana, the duke of Izumo. Izana then proceeds to confiscate the weapons of both parties before leaving the scene. He later reemerges with two soldiers and apprehends Ryoma, thereupon unveiling himself to be but a guise used by the deceptive Zola to kidnap the Hoshidan royals. Trapped in an execution room with her siblings, Sakura is later rescued by Corrin's army, spearheaded by Xander's refusal to support Zola. Following the end of the ensuing battle, Sakura and her siblings join Corrin and the Nohrians in a feast, during which they, despite their enmity, maintain peace in reverence of the laws of Izumo. Sakura later appears in Chapter 22, where she, alongside her retainers and Yukimura, stages a defence in Fort Jinya in a bid to halt the Nohrian invasion. Shortly before the start of the battle, Yukimura tries, but fails, to convince Sakura to retreat into the castle, as she resolves to fight in order to protect Hoshido. Sakura proves to be a menacing force during the course of the battle, a fact that she, when battling against Azura, reveals is attributed to her beginning her combat training following Mikoto's death. Despite the valiant defence staged by the Hoshidans, the Hoshidan forces are eventually defeated, and Yukimura calls for them to lay down their weapons and surrender. Although reluctant, Corrin subsequently takes both Yukimura and Sakura as prisoners of war, knowing that this is the only means to protect her. However, as she is escorted away, King Garon arrives on the scene and orders that the Hoshidan soldiers be executed. Sakura wails for her fallen countrymen as she watches Hans and other Nohrian soldiers slaughter them. Captured, but safe, Sakura holed herself up in her cell, refusing to eat or talk to anyone, though it is shown later on Elise tries her best to make her happy. After Corrin and their Nohrian allies end the war, Sakura appears with Hinoka to attend Xander's coronation as the successor to the throne of Nohr. Due to Ryoma and Takumi's deaths, Hinoka ends up being the new Queen of Hoshido and Sakura tries her best to support Hinoka. Revelation Due to having formed a deep emotional attachment with both families, Corrin refuses to pick a side to align themselves with. Despite Corrin's desperate protests, Xander and Ryoma cross blades with each other in an attempt to sway them into choosing a side. In a bid to prevent both armies from battling each other and retreat from the Plains of Hoshido, Corrin and Azura decide to take down both the field commanders of both Hoshido and Nohr. Unfortunately for them, this act is taken as a sign of betrayal for both armies, causing both Hoshido and Nohr to label them as turncoats. In Chapter 8, while Corrin and their army attempt to recruit people to aid their cause in Fort Jinya, they are attacked by the Hoshidan garrison, led by Yukimura, who believes them to be traitors. After the battle, Saizo attempts to blow himself up in a last ditch attempt to kill Corrin after they are unable to explain the situation. Fortunately, Sakura and Kaze rush in and manage to stop Saizo. Despite not knowing who is the mysterious forces instigating the war between Hoshido and Nohr, Sakura believes in Corrin and convinces Yukimura to trust her decision to accompany them. Sakura brings along her retainers and Corrin welcomes Sakura into the army. When Corrin leads their army to Izumo in Chapter 10 to consult Izana, they are ambushed by Zola, who initially impersonates the archduke but has his cover blown by Gunter. Following the conclusion of the ensuing battle, Zola attempts to take Sakura hostage in a desperate bid to save himself, only to have his deceitful plan foiled when Leo enters the scene and promptly executes him for cowardice. Eventually, Sakura helps Corrin end the machinations of Anankos, restoring peace to the three kingdoms. Sakura joins the other royal siblings of Hoshido and Nohr, vowing to maintain peace between the three kingdoms as Corrin is crowned the new ruler of Valla. Sakura is last seen being approached by Elise, having become friends with the Nohrian princess and the two look forward to many future encounters. Personality Shy and timid by nature, Sakura is very polite to others but is prone to stuttering during her conversations, a fact that becomes especially prominent when she is nervous. She tends to be very easily intimidated when confronted with unfamiliar situations existing outside her comfort zone. These traits of hers particularly stand out when she is compared alongside her older siblings, all of whom are relatively more confident, self-assured and sanguine. Complementing her shy demeanor is a heart of compassion and kindness, a fact that has led to her devoting her life towards the cause of providing healing aid to others in order to alleviate their suffering. Sakura seems to suffer from survivor's guilt in regards to Corrin's abduction. In their A-Support conversation, she reveals to Corrin that shortly after their kidnapping; she overheard a couple of servants mention a rumor that she was supposed to be the actual target. Since she was extremely young when she heard this, she wasn't aware it was just a rumor and took it as fact, causing her to believe it was her fault her dear sibling was taken. Hidden beneath the folds of Sakura's meekness is a strong will, one that emerges when she is tried by situations that threaten to endanger the lives of her loved ones. This fact is best exemplified through her actions in Chapter 25 on the Birthright route, where she stops Iago from ruining Azura's song to free Takumi from his spells and in Chapter 22 on the Conquest route; although she clearly possesses a disdain for warfare and harbors no desire to attack her sibling, she resolves to personally take up arms against them nevertheless for the sake of defending her homeland from their invasion. This applies out of battle as well, as she can be surprisingly fierce when pressured, snapping her staff in half with her bare hands out of pure frustration for Azama and even hitting him with it. One curious quirk is her love of candy, which is to the point where she admits to have little self-control, as in her supports with Hayato she eats a large amount of red bean mochi with incredible speed, and the Beach Brawl DLC has her quickly change her mind about the contest when she learns the island has lots of sweets. She is the best at healing out of everyone in the army. In-Game ''Fire Emblem Fates Base Stats |-|Chapter 5= Staff - E |Item= Bloom Festal }} |-|Revelation Chapter 8= Staff - D |Item= Bloom Festal }} As an Enemy Conquest Chapter 6 - Embrace the Dark |-|All Difficulties= Staff - D |Item= Sun Festal }} Conquest Chapter 22 - Sakura |-|Normal= Bow - B Staff - B |Item= Silver Yumi Wane Festal Spirit Dust (Dropped) }} |-|Hard= Bow - B Staff - B |Item= Silver Hankyu Freeze Silence Wane Festal Spirit Dust (Dropped) }} |-|Lunatic= Bow - B Staff - A |Item= Silver Hankyu Freeze Silence Wane Festal Spirit Dust (Dropped) }} Revelation Chapter 6 - Into The Ground |-|Normal= Staff - C |Item= Bloom Festal }} |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Staff - B |Item= Sun Festal }} Growth Rates Class: |45% |35% |60% |50% |55% |70% |30% |40% |} |55% |40% |60% |45% |55% |70% |30% |40% |} |45% |30% |70% |50% |55% |55% |30% |35% |} Max Stat Modifiers | 0 | +2 | -1 | +1 | 0 | -1 | 0 |} Supports Romantic Supports * Corrin (Male) * Saizo * Kaden * Hinata * Azama * Subaki * Hayato * Jakob * Silas * Kaze * Xander (Revelation) * Leo (Revelation) Other Supports * Corrin (Female) * Ryoma *Takumi *Hinoka *Hana *Azura *Elise (Revelation) *Sakura's children Class Sets Standard Sets |} Friendship Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Special Classes |} Overall Base Class As the sole first generation Shrine Maiden and the first first tier healer obtained in Birthright and Revelation, Sakura is a valuable asset for the army. She needs to be handled with care as her poor Defense and low Resistance growths makes her very fragile to incoming attacks, especially when considering that she has no method of counterattacking until she promotes. She does have a decent Speed and Skill growth to at least give her the option to dodge attacks outright, though if she is ever hit, she can suffer greatly. Overall, Sakura performs well as a supportive unit as her Personal Skill, Quiet Strength, reduces the damage taken by allies within a two tile radius of her by two. Giving her more zone skills can maximize this skill and give incentives to keep ally units near her to protect her while she heals and buffs them. Starting off as a Shrine Maiden, she comes with Miracle, allowing her to potentially survive an otherwise lethal attack. With her decent luck, it has a good chance of activating in a pinch. Training her to Level 10 rewards her with Rally Luck to boost all Allies within her two tile zone with a luck boost. Sakura's two promotion options are the Priestess and Onmyoji classes. Promoting her to a Priestess leaves her relatively the same, though she does exchange some Skill for more HP growths. Sakura gains the ability to wield Yumis and Bows on top of her existing ability to heal. While she can use her new weapon as a way to attack and defend, her low Strength growth means that she will not be doing significant damage. If she is trained a little in her Bow mastery, she can eventually utilize a Shining Bow which draws power from her Magic stat. Though she cannot use attack skills these penalties do not hurt her much since she does not learn attack skills in her base class set. She does learn a plethora of new skills including Renewal, which will keep her HP healthy with a 20% health recovery every turn, and Countermagic, reflecting some damage back upon Magic units who try to exploit the Bow's disadvantages against Tomes. Onmyoji, on the other hand, focuses more on pure Magic potency, introducing Tomes and Scrolls into her repertoire and building more on her Magic and Speed in exchange for her defensive growths. Sakura's healing will be much more potent and her stronger Magic stats means that she will be dealing significantly more damage. However, if she is hit, she will suffer more damage than as a Priestess. To give her the best pure Offensive prowess in exchange for lower defenses, this class is superior to Priestess. She learns Rally Magic at Level 5, allowing her to boost allies' magic stats by 4 if they are within two tiles of her. She later learns Tomefaire at Level 15, increasing her attack potency in the class. Secondary Class Sakura's secondary class is the Sky Knight. Sakura's stats can work in the class set, but Hinoka and Subaki already fulfill the role better than she does, though she would have stronger heals as a Falcon Knight than both. Since Sakura lacks a lot of offensive qualities, the class set has many supportive options available. If considering using her for offensive purposes, Darting Blow is a decent offensive skill to boost her likeliness to double attack. Camaraderie is a decent regen skill since Sakura's zone Personal skill works in tandem with this one, though if looking for the best regen skill, Renewal exceeds it. While training her in this set, it is best to get her weapon rank up to C so she can utilize Bolt Naginatas, as her rather low strength and the start of E rank lances/naginata might result in her having trouble in this set. The Falcon Knight, as mentioned, is feasible for her as she still can heal people and has more mobility/map presence. However, she now gains two unit statuses, making her susceptible to certain weapons and loses a little healing potency. promotion provides Rally Speed, her third Rally skill in her set and Warding Blow another offensive skill to reduce the damage done by Tome/Scroll users and actually works well with a Dual Yumi in her base set and the Kinshi Knight. Kinshi Knight forgoes her ability to heal and is not entirely unfeasible, but her best results comes from her in a healing class. Her skills gained from this class include Air Superiority which makes her a potent Anti-Air unit, especially with her Bow classes and Amaterasu, an excellent zone healing skill as all allies within a two tile zone around regain 20% of their health at the start of the player's turn. Buddy Class Sakura has two Friendship Classes with Hana and Elise. Azura and Hinoka both can be chosen as her buddy, but neither provide her with any new classes. *'Hana' - Hana gives her the samurai class which helps her increase her speed, skill and luck. The first skill is Duelist's Blow, increases her avoid by 30 when she initiates a battle. Her second skill is Vantage, allowing her to attack first in enemy phase whenever she's at 50% hp or lower, this can be very beneficial because with her access to miracle she can excel at enemy phase if willing to put her as an attacking unit. Her promotion classes are Swordmaster and Master of Arms, both of which can have skills that benefits Sakura in different ways. Swordmaster provides Astra to stack damage and if paired up, provides a free guard stance gauge full. The class also provides Swordfaire, adding +5 damage when using swords/katanas. It doesn't really help out unless you want her to be on a class that has swords available. Master of Arms provides Seal Strength, crippling many physical classes by decreasing their attack. This can help many units that are usually frail to go in and attack without suffering many damage and can benefit from Sakura's personal skill. The last skill is Life and Death, let's her deal +10 damage but also take +10 damage. This is not necessary for Sakura because she usually plays as a support unit rather than being risky. *'Elise' - Elise gives her the Troubadour class, giving her more support options and giving her major mobility. Her first skill is Resistance +2, increasing her resistance by a little bit but it can be replaced by a much better skill. Demoiselle is a very good skill as it gives male units -2 damage taken and it stacks with her personal skill. Her two promotions are Strategist and Maid, also giving her a lot of supportive skills. The strategist class provides her the access to tomes, and with her access to Tomefaire, she can work really well as a strategist. Her first skill is Rally Resistance, increasing nearby units +4 resistance at 2 tiles. Her next skill is Inspiration, a much better skill than Demoiselle as it not only affects female units but also let them deal more damage to both units. Maid offers Live to Serve, allows her to heal herself whenever she heals an injured unit. This is very good for her as it allows her to get healed in battle if she gets injured and stacks wonderfully with renewal to recover even more of her health, especially when healing units with low HP. Her last skill from the class is Tomebreaker, giving her +50 hit/avoid when she fights against a mage. Maid is arguably better than the Priestess for Sakura, as it's weapon, the dagger, is multirange and has debuffing utility rather than pure damage output. Partner Classes *'Corrin' -Corrin can give her any class when first picking which class you want when starting off the game. Among the best are the Oni Savage, Knight, Archer and Outlaw classes as they provide useful skills for her and are only obtainable through Corrin. Oni Savage provides both Seal Resistance and Shove, allowing her to deal more magic damage and pushing a tanky unit in front. Oni Chieftain allows her to use tomes once again and giving her some defense growths. Death Blow and Counter are very good skills as one increases her crit rate by +20 when initiating a fight and punishes adjacent enemy unit of attacking her with melee weapons. Blacksmith provides Salvage Blow which allows her to farm Hoshidan weapons and Lancebreaker another breaker skill that helps her avoid lance/nagianata users. Knight gives her Defense +2 and Natural Cover, both allowing her to take less damage in battle. The General provides Wary Fighter and Pavise, preventing her and her enemy units to double attack and take less damage from adjacent enemy units. The Great Knight gives her major mobility and gives her Luna, piercing through enemy units' defenses by half whenever she activates it. Armored Blow gives her -10 physical damage when initiating an attack, which makes her really tanky when having other defensive skills. The archer class makes Sakura use bows more efficiently and provides Skill +2 which increases her skill stat but will get replaced afterwards. Quick Draw gives her +4 damage when she initiates the fight which can stack with other skills to deal major damage. The Sniper gives her Certain Blow, increases hit rates by +40 and Bowfaire, +5 damage when using Bows/Yumis if she stays on classes that give her bows. Outlaw gives her Lockpick which allows her to open chests and doors without needing a key and Movement +1, allowing her to move at much more distance. Adventurer is much like a Nohrian Priestess as both have access to staffs and bows. Lucky Seven provides her +20 hit/avoid at the first 7 turns which helps her at the start if she ever is getting ganged up. Pass allows her to avoid being corralled by enemies. Bow Knight provides Rally Skill, which gives her +4 skill for her allied and Shurikenbreaker, allowing her to avoid Master Ninjas. *'Kaze' and Saizo - Both provide Sakura with the Ninja class, which helps her in increasing her own speed. From Ninja, , she can learn Poison Strike to help her deal extra damage to enemies that survive her attacks, and Locktouch for opening doors and chests. Its promotions entail both the Master Ninja and Mechanist classes. From the Master Ninja class, she can learn Lethality to potentially kill enemies in one hit, and Shurikenfaire to boost her damage when using shurikens. From the Mechanist class, she learns Golembane and Replicate. Golembane is rather useless due to the lack of puppet enemies in-game, while Replicate can greatly increase her roles in either support or offense. As she will start in E rank in their weapons, if her strength is not high enough, it is best to increase it to C rank to utilize magical weapons like the Flame Shuriken and the Shining Bow. *'Hinata' - Hinata provides the Samurai class. For more information about the skills she can obtain from him, read Hana's section above. *'Leo'- Leo provides Sakura the dark mage class, which makes her much more efficiently on magic than Onmyoji. Heartseeker decreases adjacent enemy units -20 which decreases their chances of dodging attacks. Malefic Aura provides +2 damage when attacking units with magic at a distance. The Sorcerer class provides her a much higher magic stat, and also gives her Vengeance, allowing her to deal more damage by half of the health she has left. This is a really good skill when having Miracle and Vantage as you will survive a lethal hit which leaves you at 1 HP, deal a lot of damage on how much health she have left and allows her to attack at enemy phase first. Bowbreaker is another breaker skill that allows her to hit and avoid Bow users at ease. The Dark Knight provides her Seal Magic, crippling many magic users and Lifetaker, gives her health whenever she kills an enemy unit when she initiates the fight. *'Jakob-' Jakob provides the Troubadour class set. For more information, read Elise's section. ''Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;Loving Priestess :''Princess of Hoshido who is a gentle healer. Struggles with her shyness. Appears in Fire Emblem Fates. Base Stats Rarity: Staff |Skill= Heal }} Staff |Skill= Mend Imbue }} Staff |Skill= Physic Still-Water Balm }} Skills Overall Base Kit Sakura is among the first Infantry Staff units in game and stands in the middle of the road, having decent bulk and offense, but none that particularly standout aside from a relatively solid Res. This allows her to be one of the most flexibly built infantry healers in the game, but this also serves as a crutch as any build she can be invested to take can be done better by other staff units. Fear is her staff, which inflicts a -7 Atk debuff on her target and any enemy within two spaces of the target. This can be of course refined to have a Dazzling Staff or Wrathful Staff effect, either preventing follow-ups so she can force the debuff safely or give her a workable damage output respectively. Physic is an excellent healing supportive skill, allowing to heal an ally equivalent to 50% of her Atk (counting buffs) and must heal from at least two spaces away. It is one of the strongest healing support skills in game and perfectly suited for her to always use. If she heals with her special Still-Water Balm charged, she also grants a Res+4 bonus to all allies for 1 turn, giving her a solid buff. Her only passive skill is Fortify Defense granting adjacent allies at the start of her turn a +4 Def buff, which is a decent Skill C. Counters While Sakura has more bulk to both types of damage than most healers, she is still vulnerable to high damage units of either type, especially physical units as her Def is naturally lower. Sword Reinhart, Tana, and Brave Lyn are among the plethora of units who can easily exploit this. Nailah or any other unit with a Close Counter/Null C-Disrupt combo can negate her Dazzling/Wrathful staff combo and still be able to counterattack her. Her Atk is not high enough to deal incredible damage to most units, but more so against high Res units like Deirdre, Flora, Felicia, and Titania can easily soak her attacks and fell her easily. Finally as a colorless unit, she is weak to units carrying Raventome effects such as both Mage Robins, Lyon, and Sophia. Skill Inheritance Options As a staff unit, the Wrathful Staff/Dazzling Staff combo is highly recommended as it combines uncontested attacks with damage unaffected by Staff damage penalties. Pain is a better option for a staff as it chips away 10 HP from the target and enemies within two spaces of her target after battle, giving her incredible splash damage. She can also run Gravity as it locks the opponent to one tile movement, which is especially useful with maps where walls and other impassable terrain exists. Savage Blow is the usual Skill C for this standard combo as the after battle splash damage to enemies stacks on Pain in particular, leading to a massive 17 HP damage to nearby enemies after battle resolves. Skill A is flexible as it can range from a flat stat boosting skill like Attack +3 and Speed +3, Bond Skills, or Solo skills. If Wrathful/Dazzling Staff is unavailable to inherit in the Skill B, replacing it with support skills like Live to Serve to heal herself, Renewal for self-regeneration, or Wings of Mercy to teleport to injured allies are useful. With the latter, Sakura should take Recovery for a heal as she will not be able to teleport directly in range to her ally to use Physic properly. |-|Trick or Defeat!= ;Gentle Nekomata :This Hoshidan princess is so kind that she wouldn't play a trick on anyone, even if they didn't give her candy. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Shuriken |Skill= Kitty Paddle+ Chilling Wind }} Skills Overall Base Kit Halloween Sakura enters as a premier mage killing dagger unit, having solid Atk and Spd. She was one of the strongest dagger units upon her release as none could match her offensive prowess save Jaffar. Her HP is rather low, but since her Res is high, she fares well against mages, but can take a relative amount of damage against them. Her Def on the other hand is incredibly low, leaving her vulnerable to a far wider range of units in the game. While she has fallen from favor over the years, Halloween Sakura remains a powerful niche unit. Her Kitty Paddle solidifies her Anti-Mage role as it deal effective against any foe that uses magic, including Tomes and Staff units. With her high res, she can bait these units and return fire. If a foe using magic is able to survive, they receive a -7 Def/Res debuff, thus making them further vulnerable to herself or one of her allies. Glacies is slow, but powerful special that uses her Res to inflict bonus damage equal to 80% of her res, leading to a minimum 24 bonus damage through an unbuffed at neutral Res. When attacked with her Skill A Warding Stance, this is pushed to a massive 32 as she gains +6 to res when initiated. Guard inflicts a -1 special cooldown to her enemies who initiate on her when at 80% or more HP. Her final skill, Dagger Valor doubles the SP gains of Dagger units when she is deployed on a map when using the skill, making her a valuable training unit when not being used in battles. Counters Halloween Sakura’s physical bulk is her clearest weakness and regardless if she is facing a bulky physical unit or a fast one, she is unlikely to survive any encounter with them. The latter is especially dangerous given the host of bulky physical units carrying Distant Counter. Though Dragon units can deal magical damage, they are unaffected by Kitty Paddle’s bonus as they target her lower Def either by newer breaths or older refined default breaths. Thanks in part to Kitty Paddle, she is not as vulnerable to Raventomes given that she has both high res and the dagger still deals semi-decent damage even when subjected to the standard Triangle Adept fueled Raventome, but the match-up comes down to the wire and can vary differently in results depending on the tide of the battle. Skill Inheritance Options As a Dagger unit, she has a host of options for daggers thanks in part to other seasonal units who change her slaying options depending on which ones she takes. Among them is the Kagami Mochi as the bonus damage from it when her special is charged increases her damage further. She is also an excellent recipient of Splashy Bucket as it forces dragons to target her much higher Res and deals effective damage against them. It also allows her to counter the powerful Razzle/Dazzle staff unit combos by disabling Wrathful Staff effects.. Warding Breath increases her Res and accelerates her special cooldowns while Attack Resistance Bond increases here Atk/Res by 5 when next to an ally. With her high Res, any Ploy skill is useful, though Attack Ploy/Defense Ploy are best for her overall combat performance. |-|Hostile Springs= ;Hot-Spring Healer :Youngest princess of Hoshido. Well versed in the healing benefits of hot springs. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Staff |Skill= Physic+ Still-Water Balm }} Skills Overall Base Kit Hot Spring Sakura is the second Flier Staff unit in game, giving her superior movement alongside strong healing capabilities, especially in combination of a strong offensive stat distribution for a Staff unit. Unfortunately, she was powercrept by a later Flier staff unit with a much stronger, more impactful skill effect in her kit. Nonetheless, Hot Spring Sakura remains a strong unit well worth obtaining. In her base kit is the ability to run the coveted Wrathful Staff/Dazzling Staff combination in her Skill B and refined weapon respectively, allowing her to be used offensively. Grandscratcher has a powerful Turn 1 ability, immediately reducing the cooldown charge of an ally with the highest Atk on her team by 1. This can lead to a unit exploding out of the gate during their first round of combat, especially when synergized to its maximum. Unfortunately, after Turn 1, Sakura is left with merely a neutral beatstick that has no other effect that affects her targets if she is going to be used offensively. Physic heals an ally by 50% of her neutral 47 Atk, giving at least a 23 HP heal when used from a distance. Fireflood Balm+ grants an Atk/Res +6 buff to all allies when charged and when she heals an ally, giving her a high scoring, good buffing special. Finally, Speed Opening trans a +6 Spd buff to the ally on the team with the highest Spd stat, helping to push their Spd enough to double more enemy units. Sadly, she cannot buff herself using this skill. Counters Hot Spring Sakura's overall bulk is too low to sustain much damage, especially her Res which leaves her vulnerable to the likes of mages like Lilina, Ishtar, and Nino. Dragons target down her lower Res like Nowi, Tiki, and Fae. Her low HP and Res leaves her vulnerable to Ploy and Panic skills. Being colorless makes Raventome users deal triangle advantage damage, such as both Mage Robins, Sophia, and Lyon. Finally, as a flier, she is weak to bow users like Brave Lyn and Halloween Jakob as well as being especially vulnerable to Merric carrying Excalibur. Skill Inheritance Options Hot Spring Sakura, like most staff units, are best left to becoming Wrathful/Dazzling staff units and would highly benefit from taking a more battle oriented Staff, rather than her supportive one. Pain is an immediate consideration to sync with the likes of Savage Blow for huge splash damage. Skill A can range from flat stat increasing skills on a budget or a Solo/Bond Skill if available. Recover gives a stronger heal overall as it leads to a neutral 33 HP heal when used, more than enough to restore an ally to near full health or at least 75% for most possible allies. ''Fire Emblem Warriors Base Stats Bow - E |Item = Spellbane Yumi }} Supports *Camilla *Lianna *Lissa *Tiki *Cordelia *Minerva *Navarre *Olivia Quotes ''Fates :Sakura/Quotes. Heroes :Sakura/Heroes Quotes. Warriors :Sakura/Warriors Quotes. Possible Endings Sakura - Loving Priestess (慈しみの巫女, Jishimi no Miko lit. Shrine Maiden of Affection) : After Ryoma ascended the throne, Sakura led recovery efforts to heal the bodies and hearts of war-torn Hoshidans. She was known far and wide for her compassion and the strength of her resolve. ; Sakura and Corrin (Birthright) : Corrin was hailed as a hero, working alongside his spouse to spread peace worldwide. His wife, Sakura, dedicated herself to helping the underprivileged, and the two worked happily together. ; Sakura and Corrin (Revelation) : The two spent the rest of their lives together, Corrin ruling as the wise King of Valla. His wife, Sakura, dedicated herself to helping the underprivileged, and the two worked happily together. ; Sakura and Azama : Azama decided to use his talents to inspire and heal the people of Hoshido—rather than taunt them. His wife, Sakura, dedicated herself to helping the underprivileged, and the two worked happily together. ; Sakura and Hayato : After the war, Hayato traveled the world before replacing Fuga as chief of the Wind Tribe. His wife, Sakura, dedicated herself to helping the underprivileged, and the two worked happily together. ; Sakura and Hinata : Hinata's passion for the blade did not end with the war. He practiced morning, noon, and night. His wife, Sakura, dedicated herself to helping the underprivileged, and the two worked happily together. ; Sakura and Jakob : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. His wife, Sakura, dedicated herself to helping the underprivileged, and the two worked happily together. ; Sakura and Kaden : Despite marriage, Kaden continued to travel, returning favors. Later he served as chief of his village. His wife, Sakura, dedicated herself to helping the underprivileged, and the two worked happily together. ; Sakura and Kaze : While no official records of Kaze survive, he appears in many rumors and tales of heroic exploits. His wife, Sakura, dedicated herself to helping the underprivileged, and the two worked happily together. ; Sakura and Leo : Leo sacrificed much for Nohr, leading the effort to spread King Xander's radical new policies. His wife, Sakura, dedicated herself to helping the underprivileged, and the two worked happily together. ; Sakura and Saizo : Saizo disappeared from official records after the war, but no doubt he served the royal family forever. His wife, Sakura, dedicated herself to helping the underprivileged, and the two worked happily together. ; Sakura and Silas : Silas served loyally as a Knight of Nohr. He was beloved by trainee knights for his great patience. His wife, Sakura, dedicated herself to helping the underprivileged, and the two worked happily together. ; Sakura and Subaki : Subaki was appointed chief of the pegasus knights and served with a perfect record. His wife, Sakura, dedicated herself to helping the underprivileged, and the two worked happily together. ; Sakura and Xander : As King of Nohr, Xander laid the foundation of peace and prosperity for the kingdom. Sakura, dedicated herself to helping the underprivileged, and the two worked happily together. Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Sakura is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Sakura is the Japanese word for Cherry Blossom. In hanakotoba, the Japanese flower language, Sakura communicates gentleness, kindness, and the transience of life, matching her personality and primary role as a healer. Trivia *Sakura, Laura, Elise and Azama are the only named characters who are staff-locked and cannot be recruited in the chapters that they appear in as enemies. *Her birthday, April 9, is the middle of Japan's cherry blossom bloom season. *In both Conquest chapters where Sakura can be fought, Yukimura is also present, even though he is not her retainer. **In addition, she is the only sibling that can be fought that does not act as an enemy commander; instead, Yukimura takes this place. *Sakura's official artwork and portrait depicts her with a Bloom Festal. **Her artwork as a Priestess in the Cipher TCG depicts her using Mikoto's Yumi. *Sakura shares her English voice actress, Brianna Knickerbocker, with Charlotte, Ninian from Heroes, ''as well as Est in her appearances in ''Heroes and Echoes. *Sakura placed 7th in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site for the females. **Sakura came in 20th place for females in the Fire Emblem Heroes Choose Your Legends popularity poll. She had 7,782 total votes. *Hinoka's supports with Kaze reveal that Sakura is an entertaining writer. *Sakura is the only royal family member to join Corrin's army prior to the recruitment chapter of her own retainers. *Sakura shares her critical quote "It's all me!" with her retainers Hana and Subaki. *Sakura's model as a Priestess resembles Mikoto. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Characters Category:Female Characters